Sesshoumaru is a hottie!
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: Very SessRin. Rin's left with a village for ten years, then one day Sesshoumaru comes back to take her back with him. Please RR. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Rin looked up at the cresant moon. It looked just like the moon on her Lord Sesshoumaru's forehead. She sighed. It had been ten years since he left her in the village at the age of six, almost seven.

_FlashBack _

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken entered a village. The vilage priestess met them before they got to far into the village.

"Leave demons," she said then stopped when she saw Rin.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Sesshoumaru said, "I'm here to leave Rin to grow up among her own kind."

Rin's eyes snapped up to look at Sesshoumaru, tears started to form in her eyes. "You aren't going to leave Rin here, are you?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "It's for the best."

He looked at the priestess. She gave a little nod and went to pick up Rin. Rin tried to get away but Sesshoumaru gave her a warning look. She stopped and let herself get picked up.

"Behave Rin!" Sesshoumaru comanded. Then he and Jaken left.

Rin stared after them until they disappeared, then she started to cry.

During the ten years Rin lived there, she learned the powers of the priestess, she helped get rid of demons trying to take over the village, and she learned how to fight with a sword.

_End FlashBack_

Rin sat there, looking at the moon, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around fast, sword being unsheathed at the same time, and got in attack position. The village priestess, her mentor, was the one coming. Rin put away her sword and gave a little bow.

"Konichima, Priestess Saki," said Rin.

"Rin," replied the priestess with a bow. "There is a visitor here to see you."

"All right, I'll be there in a few."

Priestess Saki Left. Rin stood there not knowing if she really wanted to see the visitor. It was most likely to be Sesshoumaru and she didn't know if she could forgive him.

Finally she decided to go down and meet this visitor of hers.

Sesshoumaru saw a young woman coming down a hill. She was beautiful. Jaken saw her too and his jaw dropped a little. The young woman got down the hill and stopped in front of them.

"Konichiwa," said the young woman with a bow.

Sesshoumaru gave a little nod.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"We are waiting for someone," Jaken replied.

"Oh, can I talk with you while you wait?" She asked, a smile starting to form on her face.

"You may," Sesshoumaru stated, startling Jaken.

"Thank you. What are you demons doing here? I mean...usually they get rid of your kind."

"We dropped off a girl here with the priestess of your village."

"Oh, her name's Rin, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's her. Do you know where she is? The priestess said she was coming."

"Maybe she ran off. I mean...I would run of if I was left with a village I didn't know about."

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken then back at the young woman. "We better go find her. That is probably what she did. Thank you."

They started to leave. The young woman's smile was complete. "Wait, let me join you. You won't recognize her now. She grew older so she looks different, you wouldn't recognize her without me."

"All right." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said. "If Rin is older, than this young woman could be Rin."

"Me, Rin! The demon slayer! You've got to be kidding! Me, a demon slayer, I wish." The young woman said, her smile so big it looked like it hurt. Then she started to laugh. She fell to the ground and shook with laughter.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He was confused at why she was laughing, then he saw a sword and caught a whiff of her scent.

"Behave Rin!" Sesshoumaru said. The young woman stopped immediately and stood up.

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru," she replied. "You've finally figured me out. It took you awhile."

"I've come to get you."

"What if I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru warned.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen. I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"What happened to your kindness?"

"I've grown cold and hard, like you, ever since you left me here."

"I left you here for your own good."

"If you must know, my 'own good' as you say, would have been to stay with you."

Rin sat down on a rock, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I loved you and what did you do? You left me here and broke my heart."

Sesshoumaru stood there not knowing what to do while Rin cried, turning the dirt into mud.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin woke up to find herself in a bed in a nice room. She was confused as to how she got there and then it hit her. I must have cried myself to sleep. Then Sesshoumaru must have carried me here, she thought. 

Rin got out of bed. She looked around the room. Her sword was leaning on a chair and all her stuff she owned at Priestess Saki's home was there, put away nicely.

The door opened and in walked a female dog demon. She gave a bow.

"Lady Rin, I've come to tell you that Lord Sesshoumaru would like you to have your breakfast with him. He also wants you to come prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"He didn't say m'lady."

"Thank you."

The female dog demon bowed and left the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at the table waiting for Rin.

Jaken came in, a worried look on his face.

"Uh…Lord Sesshoumaru…" he muttered.

"Yes, Jaken?"

"Ummm…Rin has…a…left."

"What?"

"Her sword and kimono are gone."

"How'd she leave?"

"No one knows sir. She just vanished."

Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Rin walked quietly, listening for demons trying to sneak up on her. She had escaped from Sesshoumaru's home because she didn't know if she really wanted to be there.

A bush rustled. Rin pulled out her sword quickly, ready to defend herself. Out walked Sesshoumaru. Rin lowered her sword slightly.

"I see you're a very good listener," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, it came with the training."

"Are you going to put your sword away?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"No," Rin replied, "I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I can trust you," retorted Rin.

Sesshoumaru took a step closer. Rin raised her sword a bit then she dropped it in surprise at the emotion on Sesshoumaru's face. She had never, out of all the time she had been with him, seen that emotion on his face before.

"I'm sorry you didn't like what I did to you and you probably wouldn't understand," he started.

"Sesshoumaru…I," Rin stuttered.

"I'll leave you alone, if that is what you wish." He sat down against a tree.

"Sesshoumaru."

She walked over to where he was sitting, sat down, and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I truly did know why you left me in that village, deep down anyways."

"Can you forgive me?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I forgive you."

"Rin…"

"Yes, my lord."

"I…I…"

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes?" Rin asked wanting him to finish what he was saying.

"I… l…lo…love…you Rin," Sesshoumaru finished with some difficulty. His voice and his entire being was filled with an emotion he never really felt before and it scared him.

"When I saw you walk down the hill yesterday, I could hardly breathe. I knew that I was meant to revive you."

"I love you, too, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru and Rin kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaken twitched nervously. Sesshoumaru had been gone for a week now. Jaken had never been alone for that long of time. He blamed it all on Rin.

It was a misty day; Jaken was outside waiting for Sesshoumaru. Jaken waited then finally saw two figures coming through the mist. Jaken slowly started to walk forward.

Sesshoumaru and Rin appeared holding hands. They had went right away to find a way to get married, for Rin's sake. She wasn't into all those demon rituals of courtship. Finally they ran into Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. They had Miroku do it, under pain of death, as Sesshoumaru so kindly put it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's nice to see you back here," Jaken said, eyes flicking from Sesshoumaru, to Rin, to their entangled hand, and back to Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken , have the servants move Rin's stuff to my room," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Y…yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken replied unbelievingly. He hurried off.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I think we've officially surprised Jaken."

"He needs a few surprises in his life," Sesshoumaru replied and kissed his new wife, actually felling happy. Which was a rare thing for Sesshoumaru except for maybe when he was destroying demons. (As you Sesshy fans already know)

"So, my lord, have I mad you weak?" Rin asked, faking concern.

"No. My only weakness would be if you were stolen from me."

"Oh…They would have a hard time taking me."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Jaken got back. "It's done my lord."

"Thank you Jaken," Rin said.

Sesshoumaru and Rin left Jaken staring after them.

Rin sat down on her new bed with Sesshoumaru. "This is comfortable." She laid down. Sesshoumaru laid down besides her. She cuddled up to him. "It's even more comfortable this way."

She got up immediately.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"All right, just be careful. Even my, our, home can be dangerous."

"I will."

She skipped off happily.

Sesshoumaru laid there thinking, when he heard a scream. He jumped and ran to where the scream came from.

The scream came from one of the female servants.

"What's up?" Sesshoumaru asked her a little harshly.

"I was helping Lady Rin get some food and then the next thing that happened was Rin was surrounded by demons. I tried to save her but they were too strong. Please don't kill me."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her in shock. Then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin looked around at where she was. She was tied to a tree with no one around. She screamed hoping someone who would help her was close by.

"Be quiet!" A voice commanded. Out from behind a tree, Kagura appeared. Rin gasped.

"You! I should've known."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had smelt Kagura's doing. He knew why she had done it and he was worried.

* * *

"Why did you take him from me? If it wasn't for you, Sesshoumaru and I would be together. We're perfect for each other, unlike you. Why would he marry a weakling like you?"

Rin shrugged, not daring to speak. It was best to let people lament without interrupting them.

"He's here," Kagura stated.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows. "Let Rin go!"

"Oh, I'll let her go if you'll take me as your mate instead."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

They battled. (Sorry, but I'm not much of a battle scene writer, so I don't even try to write one.)

* * *

Sesshoumaru won, of course. He untied Rin from the tree. They kissed.

"Let's go home," Rin said

Sesshoumaru nodded and he carried her home.

THE END

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hoped you liked the whole thing. Sorry it is short. It was probably the hardest fic I've written since I don't know much about Inuyasha stuff. Anyways, I'll try to write another Sess/Rin, but it might take awhile. Sorry the last Chapter is short. Please Review. 


End file.
